Starfire Kidnapped Red X
by starfirefan4ever
Summary: Starfire is hurt by Robin, Red X sees her and kidnaps her. Robin is heartbroken and tries to find her, but is it too late?
1. Hurt

_**Kidnapped**_

She looked into his eyes, longing to get closer, feel their lips touch.

Robin, Starfire whispered.

They were sitting next to each other on the couch in the Main Room.

Yeah, he replied.

I feel like there's magic in the air right now, do you agree?

But what Starfire really wanted him to say was Your magic Starfire.

What? Asked Robin, confused.

Than Starfire realized that she had been daydreaming. She and Robin were watching a movie next to each other, that was it.

Oh, she stammered, blushing, I meant in the movie, the wizard makes me feel magical.

Oh, me too Star.

Excuse me, said Starfire, and she flew casually out of the room, but as soon as she turned the corner, out of Robin's sight, she flew as fast as she could to the roof.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Starfire thought to herself. Robin and I are best friends, nothing else. He won't ever think of me as anything else anyways. She sat dejected on the edge of the roof, looking down at Jump City. Starfire was suddenly overcome with a surge of sadness and despair. Oh why doesn't Robin notice me the way that I notice him? Why doesn't he look at me the way I look at him? Am I not pretty enough? Do I not look right? Than Starfire was hit with a thought that she had been trying her hardest to block out of her mind. I'm just an alien, Robin wants an Earth girl. Someone like him.

With tears streaming down her face, Starfire flew across Jump City for an hour, just letting it all out. When she had finally cried up all her tears she returned to the roof of the Tower. Just as she was about to head in, she heard a voice behind her.

Hello cutie, did ya miss me?

Starfire froze in her tracks. She would know that voice anywhere. Red X, she said coldly.

You got it Sweetie, Red X said as Starfire turned around.

What do you want? She asked.

Just a little something special baby. I promise you I'm not here to fight or hurt the titans. In fact, I'm not even going to look at them. I'm here to steal something.

You must get past me first, Starfire declared bravely.

Oh but baby, the thing that I came for is right here on this rooftop. You Starfire.

And with that he produced five red xs. He threw all but one. One of them wrapped around her ankles, one around her hands, another on her legs, and the fourth on her eyes. Say Goodbye Starfire! He called, throwing the last x. She had time to scream for help before it covered her mouth. Than all of a sudden, the air was filled with something sweet, and Starfire felt the sudden urge to fall fast asleep…..

Down below, in the tower everyone else heard her scream.

Titans! Robin yelled, Assemble!

The other three rushed to him. Where's Starfire? He said, worried.

Raven immediately closed her eyes. About two seconds later they flew open, and she said, Starfire is on the roof, and she's not alone.

They all rushed to the top of the tower, just in time to see Starfire fall into a deep sleep.

Starfire, they all exclaimed.

Red X! Said Robin, red with rage. Let her go!

Sorry, can't do that, he said with a smirk. You should have been with her, than this wouldn't have happed.

What do you mean? Asked Beast Boy.

Red X replied, she has been flying around town, crying her heart out. That's not to mention the half hour she spent up here crying. I've been watching her. She's not happy here. I've come to take her away with me.

Noooooooooo! Yelled Robin, and he ran towards X, but before he could make it, X had scooped Starfire up in his arms, slung her over his shoulder, and thrown down a smoke bomb. Robin lunged, but caught nothing but air. When the smoke cleared, the titans could see a note lying were Red X had been standing. It read:

_Don't try and come after me. You won't find me. Starfire is finally where she belongs. If you do come looking, I will hurt, maybe even kill, her. _

Robin looked up at the sky and screamed, STARFIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!

First Fanfic OK? Don't make fun of it plz! NO FLAMES!


	2. Desperate

**_Desperate_**

Robin looked back at the computer screen. He had been trying desperately for hours to locate Starfire. But so far he had had no luck. Red X must have taken off her homing device. It was a little toe ring that she wore all the time. But he could not figure out how Red X had found it. Robins mind kept drifting back to what X had said.

_She has been flying around town, crying her heart out. That's not to mention the half hour she spent up here crying. I've been watching her. She's not happy here. _

Why had Starfire been crying? Had she even been crying in the first place? What did X really want with her? Would he ever see his precious Star again? There was one thing that Robin did know though. When he found Red X he would kick his but so hard that….(can't finish sentence, children and all that) And he would never let Starfire out of his sight again. He would always protect his beautiful princess. And if X had harmed even one hair on her head, Robin didn't want to think about it. He was starting to scare himself, all of his thoughts were turning dangerous. He must keep focused on Starfire.

_Where is she?_

Just than the other Titans walked into the room. They had no luck in locating Starfire. Not even Raven! She couldn't even get the faintest trace.

Beast Boy was close to tears, "Will we ever find her?" he wondered out loud.

"Of course we will," said Cyborg, "We just have to."

"Robin," Raven said gently, "Are you okay?"

Robins anger had been building ever since they told him they couldn't locate Starfire. His face was a dark shade of red, and his balled up fists were shaking.

"NO I'M NOT OK!" he screamed, "ONE OF OUR TEAMMATES IS WHO KNOWS WHERE, WE CAN'T LOCATE HER, WE DON'T KNOW IF X HAS HURT HER, AND I NEVER GOT TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL EVER SEE HER AGAIN! *pause in which everyone stares at Robin* WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING AROUND, AND NOT TRYING TO LOCATE STARFIRE!" and with that Robin collapsed into a chair and turned away from his friends.

Cyborg opened his mouth, as if to say something, than decides that he better not. Then he and Beast Boy slowly walk out of the room.

Raven left closely after them but not after turning her back to Robin and saying, "We all want to find Starfire, but your screaming at us isn't going to help. We all need to work together. We'll find her Robin, don't worry, but first you need to grow up and stop being such a jerk!" And with that she slammed the door and returned to her room to meditate and try and find Starfire again.

Sorry So short, couldn't think of another way to end it. I know that this chapter was not very exciting, but chapter three will, I promice! :)

NO FLAMES PLZ! I know I'm not a very good writer, if you want to flame it, write it on my profile, not on the story! :)


	3. Helpless

_**Helpless**_

Starfire opened her eyes, than immediately closed them. She moaned and turned her head away from the bright white light right above her. Well, she tried to, before she realized that her forehead and neck were strapped to a bed. Starting to worry, Starfire flexed her arms and legs, and found out that they were tied down as well. Panicking, she wiggled her toes, feeling for her toe ring. It was not there. She let out a hiss of air.

"Just great Starfire," she thought to herself. "Look what you've gotten yourself into. Where am I anyway?"

Suddenly it all came rushing back to her, crying, Red X, the sleeping gas. Starfire wondered how long she had been asleep.

"Well," she thought, "There's no way that Red X is going to nap the kid me, and not have a fight."

Just than she heard a voice off to her left, it was X.

"Hey baby, bout time you woke up."

"X" Starfire gasped, and her hands started glowing green.

"Just calm down, just calm down," soothed the villain. "Before you can fight me, you need have something to drink."

And with that he picked up a glass of water that had been sitting on a table next to the bed. Just than Starfire noticed how thirsty she really was, and eagerly opened her mouth. After a little assistance from Red X, she managed to drink the whole cup. Than X carefully undid her ropes, taking much time.

After he was finally done, Starfire stood up to fight. But after about two seconds, she fell back onto the bed.

"What is happening?" Starfire wondered, "I am too weak to even stand!"

Than she tried conjuring some starbolts, but found she could not.

"What is happening?" she asked Red X, tears in her eyes.

Never had Starfire felt so helpless.

"It was in the water Starfire," responded X coolly. "Just a little something special that makes you to weak to fight. Now there's no need to blindfold you or tie you down."

And with that he scooped her up in his arms and laid her in a wheelchair. Starfire tried to struggle, but found herself not even strong enough to raise an arm. She started to cry, realizing how dire the situation was.

"There, there now, don't cry," said Red X, wiping her tears off her face. Than he began wheeling her down the hallway.

"What will happen to me?" Starfire thought desperately, "Oh Robin, where are you?"


	4. Dreams

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

_**Dreams**_

"Robin," teased Starfire, "What happened to your hair?"

She was talking about the big clump of unruly blackness on his head. But she knew perfectly well what had happed, she had ambushed him while he was asleep, and gelled his hair to look that way! Now he was out with the other titans, having breakfast.

Raven didn't even look away from her book, Beast Boy turned from green to red, he was laughing so hard, and Cyborg had to switch the robotic half of him to silent mode, just to keep from cracking up right in the middle of the floor.

"What are you talking about Starfire?" asked Robin, confused.

"It seems that you have the hair of bed," she replied with a smirk.

Robin looked in a mirror and gasped, he tried with all of his might to smooth it down, but the gel held firm. Just than he saw Starfire shaking with laughter.

"You!" he cried, playfully. Than he chased her around the main room for a little bit. When he was just a foot behind her, he reached out a hand to touch her back, but just as he was about to make contact, he woke up.

The smile faded from his face. "Just a dream," he thought, "It was all just a stupid dream."

Right than Robin wished with all of his heart that he could see Starfire just one more time. "I will come for you my princess, and when I do, Red X will wish that he had never been born."

Sorry it's so short, I promise that the next chapter will way better! Hey, I had to come up with some way for Robin to say _"I will come for you my princess, and when I do, Red X will wish that he had never been born."_

Thanks for all of the reviews. I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WAS IN BOLD AND CLUMPED, I CHANGED IT, BUT THE COMPUTER WON'T SAVE MY CHANGES!

I didn't bold it because I was mad, I did it so that people would read it! :)


	5. Bedroom

**_Bedroom_**

Starfire was being wheeled down a long and narrow hallway. She tried with all of her might to lift even a finger, but found that she could not. It was as if her whole body was paralyzed!

Red X noticed her struggling, and reassured her that the drug lasted for 24 hours.

Starfire could feel tears brimming in her eyes, but she told herself that she would not cry, she would not give him the pleasure.

After a while, Red X stopped in front of a large steel door with a key pad, and fingerprint tester next to it. He took off his glove, and placed his hand on the fingerprint tester until it flashed green, ACCESS GRANTED. Than he punched in some numbers on the key pad, and the door slid open with a whoosh. He carefully wheeled Starfire into the room, than announced that this was to be her new bedroom.

Starfire gasped, what she saw surprised her. Instead of the boring, dull, prison cell that she expected, she found herself looking at the most beautiful room that she had ever seen! The soft, fuzzy pink carpet, the large, four poster bed (big enough to fit four people, and soft as a cloud), the vanity, with a mirror as tall as herself, and five feet wide, and the cozy couch and love-seat situated in front of an enormous crackling fire, all added to the charm.

"So," asked Red X, almost hopefully, "What do you think?"

"I think that it is the most beautiful room that I have ever seen in my life!" exclaimed Starfire.

"This is way better than my room back at the tower," she thought.

Than she immediately scolded herself, and insisted that she would rather be back with Robin at the tower, safe in her own room.

"I am so glad you like it. I will be back to check up on you in a moment my dear," said X smoothly, while gently pushing her over to the fire.

As soon as he left the room, Starfire surprised herself by started to shake, with fear. Up until now, she had been putting a brave face, and not cried. But now, as she waited for Red X to do who knows what to her, she found herself scared. Starfire was in a strange place, with a strange villain, drugged, helpless, and lonely. "Oh Robin, where are you?"

After a few minuets, X came back in. "So doll, as you can see, your drugged and can't move. Well I can't keep constant watch over you, so you must stay in this room most of the time. But, so you won't get bored, (can't spell :D) I've programed your own little robotic slave."

And with that, a small little robot, square shaped, about four feet in hight, came out of a little hole in the wall. Of course, the hole immediately closed, so Starfire gave up any hope of escaping through that.

_"Hello master." _(everything in _italics _is in a robotic voice)

The little robot made it's way over to the two.

"Starfire, say hello to CY-3, the latest in robotic technology. It will do everything that you ask it to, except feed you, free you, or help you escape."

"Hello...CY-3," said Starfire, tentatively.

"CY-3," said X, "This young lady is to be your master, serve her well."

Just than Starfire yawned, it had been a big day.

"I guess you should probably get some rest," agreed X, and he wheeled her over to the bed.

"CY-3, go fetch me the special water."

And the little robot hurried off, than returned a moment later with a glass in it's hand.

"Thank you," said X, and he helped Starfire drink it.

After she was finished, he waited for the drug to take affect, than gently lifted her onto the bed.

"Goodnight my beautiful alien princess," he said, smiling under his mask, than quietly left the room.

"He is very polite," thought Starfire, than pushed that thought out of her mind. She would not let X charm her, her only interest was Robin.

"He will come for me, that I am sure of," she thought, with a smile as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Reflections

_**Reflections**_

Beast Boy sat up slowly. He didn't want to wake up, in fact, he hated waking up. And today he had been having a nice dream. It was about Cyborg converting and becoming a vegetarian. He smiled, knowing that he would have a better chance getting Raven to kiss him before that happened. Beast Boy still had the smile on his face when he walked down stairs for breakfast. But as soon as he saw Raven and Cyborg, it all came flooding back to him.

"Starfire," he thought glumly.

Instead of having his usually fight with Cyborg about what to have for breakfast, he just sat down at the table, and stared out the window.

The young shape shifter was sadder than he had ever felt before.

"Oh Star, where are you? We need you, I need you. Please come back. You were like a mother to me, something that I've never had before. I promise that when we find Red X, he'll pay for what he's done to you."

_Earlier that morning_

Cyborg woke up, well, at least the human half of him did.

He hadn't slept very well, he had been up all night trying to locate Red X, unsuccessfully.

"Oh man," he thought, "What are we going to do without her? She was the light, the joy, the brightness to all of us. Starfire was the one that kept the Tower at peace, and kept us from killing each other. Oh lil sis, we'll find you, don't you worry about a thing."

Than Cyborg got out of bed and went down stairs.

He was in no mood for video games, or fighting with Beast Boy over what to eat. He noticed that Raven was already downstairs.

"I wonder how long she's been here?" he thought.

Not knowing what to do, Cyborg just sat down at the couch, just staring off into space. It was no use trying to find Starfire or Red X right now. He was so overloaded from last night, that he decided to hold off for a little while on that, no matter how hard it was.

_Even Earlier that day_

Raven had been up for about an hour already, and as she went down to the main room, she saw that it was only 6:30. Normally she would have haft to have been meditating for hours to control her emotions, but it had been two days since Raven had last had to meditate.

And Starfire had only been gone for three days.

But she knew why she was able to control herself, because of Starfire necklace, the one that she had given her the morning that she was taken.

_Flashback_

There was a knock at Ravens door.

"Friend Raven," said a girlish voice, "May I come in, it is rather important."

"Ummm," said Raven, unsure if whether or not she should let the giddy young alien into her room.

But than again, she remembered that Starfire took the word important very seriously, and would only say it when she meant it.

"Sure," she said slowly.

Starfire carefully entered the dark room, her large emerald eyes adjusting to the sudden change in lights.

"Friend Raven, I wish to give you something," she said, and she held out a little gem necklace, about an inch and a half long, and the color of a midnight sky.

"What is this?" inquired Raven, suspiciously.

"Why it is a mood necklace," replied Starfire, "But not like a mood necklace from earth. No, this one is from Tameran, and is special. I know that you have been having trouble controlling your emotions, what from all of the shattered lamps in my room."

Raven blushed.

"And this necklace will help. As long as you wear it, you shall stay calm and serine inside."

"Oh wow Starfire!" breathed Raven.

While Starfire had been talking, she had slipped the tiny stone over Ravens head. Raven could already feel it working.

"Don't it mention!" replied Starfire happily, as she skipped out of the door, glad that she could help her friend.

"Don't mention it," Raven thought as she touched her new piece of jewelry.

Than she allowed herself a small smile.

_End Flashback_

Raven had been so lost in thought that she had not heard Beast Boy or Cyborg come downstairs.

"Starfire was the fuel for this team," she thought. "She was like a mother to Beast Boy, always correcting him, cooking for him, cleaning up after him, and scolding him.

And to Cyborg she always encouraged, and kept him from pulverizing BB.

To me she always new how to make me smile, even when I didn't want to. She kept me from total isolation from the rest of the team.

And to Robin…. Starfire was everything to Robin.

She just has to come back. No, she will come back."

_Back to When BB came into the room_

Robin came downstairs and saw all of the rest of the titans just sitting there, lost in thought.

He suddenly felt a wave of guilt for screaming at them the other day.

"Look guys," he started to say, before the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" all four wondered. Robin went to go open the door, and a young girl stood there, about 16, with a smile on her face.

"You the teen titans?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Robin, "Who are you?"

"My name's Kipper, and I can think that I can help you find Starfire."

Sorry to end it like that you guys! Thank you for reading! I'll try to make the chapters longer, I promise.

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

BUT I DO OWN KIPPER!

You can always just use her though! I really don't mind! :)


	7. Gone

_**Chapter 7**_

Starfire opened her eyes slowly. It had been two weeks since Red X had kidnapped her.

Everyday she wondered where Robin and the other titans were, but she never gave up hope.

"They will find me," she said quietly to herself, "That I am sure of. CY-3, please help me get out of bed," she commanded the little robot.

It immediately sprang out of it's little hole in the wall, and came by her side.

With it's mechanical arms, it lifted her out of the bed, and placed her gently on the wheelchair.

She had CY-3 brush her long amber hair until it was silky smooth.

Than X came in, and they went through their daily procedures.

CY-3 would only feed her lunch, for X would feed Starfire her other two meals.

(He was always gone from 9:30 - 6:30)

When he was back at the lair, he would often take Starfire on strolls through the indoor park, located at the end of the hallway that housed her room.

The park was 15 acres, and had a charming little stream that ran through it. The winding little path that Starfire and Red X took, started a the door, went throughout the entire park, looping, and turning, and bending, and ended back at the door.

There were many little animals like squirrels and birds that lived there, and they would chatter loudly as they passed.

Starfire always felt at peace when she took these walks with Red X. He was very polite to her, and very funny as well.

She was happy with him, and laughed at all of his jokes, but she still couldn't help thinking about Robin.

She would never mention this to X, for besides drugging her, he had been very kind to her, and had never hurt her.

They would talk together, and once they got back to the door, he would tuck her into bed, and she would fall asleep.

The next day was different though.

Red X did not show up for breakfast, so by lunch time, poor Starfire had CY-3 give her the biggest lunch possible.

He was not there for supper either. Starfire was confused, he had never missed a meal with her before.

The next day was the same, and the day after that. By the fourth day, Starfire was getting thinner, and was having CY-3 give her HUGE lunches.

Finally, on the fifth day, Red X returned.

Starfire almost fainted with relief.

He rushed over to her side, got down on his knees, (so as to be eye level with her) and apologized.

He said he was so very sorry for leaving her, and than he had CY-3 bring in the largest buffet ever!

Starfire stuffed herself, than excepted the pill that Red X offered to her.

(It was to make her not as thin)

Than the two went for a walk in the park.

But when Starfire asked why he had been gone, he would not answer.

"Just know that I'm very sorry, and that it won't happen again," was all that he offered.

Starfire was confused and found herself wishing more than ever to see Robin again.

Oh, where was he?

**I apologize guys! D: I am so sorry for this chapter. I know that it's been a LONG time since I updated this story, I've just been so busy with school, and sports, and the weekend clubs that I'm in. I promise that I won't do that again! _I also know that this story was short, and didn't make a lot of sense. it will when I get the next chapter up! SORRY!_**


	8. Searching

_**Searching**_

"My name's Kipper, and I can help you find Starfire."

"What?" asked Robin, his voice filled with hope, suspicion, and surprise.

"That's right, I can help you. So, do you want my help or not?"

"Well of course we want your help," cried Robin, "Come inside, and meet the other titans."

And with that Kipper walked into the titans tower.

After Robin had explained to everyone who she was and what she had come for, Kipper explained her powers.

"I am like Raven, Starfire, and Robin put together," she explained. "I can fly, am a master in the martial arts, and have the ability to find people. In other words, it's like people leave their footprints on the ground, and I can see them with my mind."

"Really," said Raven, clearly impressed.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"Than get going, and find Starfire footprints," said Beast Boy with a grin on his green face.

Than Kippers face sadden, "There is a catch though," she said softly, "Because Starfire is an alien, I can't track her. But I can track Red X," she added hopefully.

"And wherever X is, Starfire is sure to be."

Although Robin was disappointed that she couldn't locate Starfire herself, she could find Red X.

And Robin told himself that that was better than what he had been doing to locate her.

"Than lets get started," he said enthusiastically.

Kipper smiled at him, "He's very good looking," she thought, than immediately stopped herself.

"You're here to find Starfire Kipper," she told herself, "Not to find romance with a superhero."

And with that she crossed her legs, and floated up towards the ceiling, where no one could bother her.

After a few minuets, she flew back down excitedly.

"I found him!" she exclaimed.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin.

"Uh, Robin," cut in Beast Boy. "We don't know where to go."

"Oh yea," he said sheepishly.

"He's in New York City," Kipper said with a smile.

"New York," groaned Cyborg, "How the heck are we supposed to get over there in time?"

"No problem," Kipper said, with a sly smile.

"I'm also supper strong and super fast. Just get in the T-Car and I'll fly/carry you there."

"Really?" asked Robin, "You can do that?"

"of course silly, didn't I just say so?" Kipper said, flashing a warm friendly smile in his direction.

"Titan Go!" shouted Robin, for the second time in five minuets. And they all ran to the T-Car.

_**One month later**_

They had found X alright, that first day.

But Starfire hadn't been with him.

Everyday, he would pop up in a different city or town, and everyday, Kipper found him.

But every time that they went to confront him, he would just be by himself.

They would always pin him down, demand to know where Starfire was, and he would always give a smart aleck remark, than disappear.

But the titans never gave up hope.

Every time that Kipper announced she had found Red X, they would hop in the T-Car, and Kipper would fly them to where ever X was.

Every night Robin went to sleep with one thought on his mind, "I didn't find you today Star, but I will, I promise."

And every morning he woke up with the same thought, "Today's the day that I'll find Starfire."

Hahahahah! I got this chapter up way faster than the last one! Hope you like it!

_**The reason why Red X was gone for five days is coming up in the next chapter. **_

_**The next chapter won't be about Starfire**_

_**It will be about the titans**_

_**(And why X was gone for five days)**_

_**FYI :D**_


	9. Flashbacks

_**Flashbacks**_

Robin laid on his bed, thinking. Thinking about Starfire mostly, but two other things invaded his mind as well.

One of them was Kipper.

It had been a month and half since Red X had taken Starfire.

Kipper had been with them all but the first three days.

Robin couldn't help but notice that when he looked at her he noticed how beautiful she really was.

She had shoulder length brown hair, with golden highlights. Her golden brown skin, and her chestnut brown eyes always shimmered in the light.

And he would also notice her walk. So graceful, yet clumsy.

She laughed at all his jokes, knew when to smile, and when not to.

Her smile was another thing that captivated him.

Her perfect, straight white teeth always dazzled him.

Suddenly Robin sat up.

What was he thinking?

He loved Starfire.

Wait a minuet?

Did he just admit his biggest secret?

Was it even true?

Of course it was true!

Robin laid back down, and thought about something else.

The only problem was that this thought was almost as bad as the Kipper thought.

_**Two weeks after Starfire was taken**_

Kipper said that she had found Red X in Cairo.

She than flew the titans there.

When they arrived Beast Boy scratched his head, "How the heck are we supposed to find X in this big city? He could be anywh-"

Just than a large explosion rocked the ground.

"I found him," said Raven in her flat voice. The team rushed towards it.

"Wait," said Kipper, just as the team was about to charge.

"Let's try something different this time. Let's take him by surprise!"

So the titans did just that. Beast Boy turned into an insect. He flew up onto X's head.

Cyborg hid himself behind a large rock.

Robin climbed up onto a balcony, out of sight.

Kipper flew high up into the sky.

And Raven sunk into the ground.

"NOW!" screamed Kipper.

And they all attacked.

Beast Boy turned into a tiger, right on top of Red X's head!

Raven came up from the ground, right underneath X.

Cyborg jumped out from behind the rock, and aimed his cannon at him.

Kipper flew down and pinned him on the ground.

Robin walked up to him, and placed handcuffs on him.

"You're under arrest X," and with that, X was placed into prison.

He was there for five days.

Every day Robin interrogated him harder than any other criminal had experienced!

Robin was MAD!

And Red X knew it.

But he still wouldn't give out where he was holding Starfire.

By the fifth night, Robin was exhausted.

He hadn't slept since the fight back in Cairo.

His eyes were blood shot, and his skin was pale.

He was walking towards X's cell, ready to talk to him when the other Titan's came running up.

"X escaped," was all that they said.

"WHAT?" screamed Robin.

_**End Flashback**_

Robin thought back to that day.

They had turned the entire prison up side down searching for Red X.

But he was no where to be found.

Now Robin could only think about how that might have been his last chance to find Starfire.

"I found him!" came Kippers cry.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin, and he hurried out the door.


	10. New Powers

_**New Powers**_

_**18 months since Starfire was taken**_

Starfire opened her eyes, it was the eve of her 18th birthday.

She had fallen asleep thinking that today would just be a normal day, and wondering what Red X had in store for her birthday.

But as soon as she woke up, she knew that something was wrong.

Today, something big was going to happen, she was sure of it.

_**Back at the Titan Tower**_

Kipper opened her eyes.

It had been a year and a half since she had joined the team.

And today was a special day, today was her birthday. Kipper was now 18.

And she knew that today was the day that they found Starfire.

She flew downstairs, only to find that all of the lights were turned out.

"Hello?" she called, "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy? Raven, where are you?"

Just than all the lights turned on, and the other four titans shouted "SURPRISE!"

They were standing beside a HUGE cake, 18 tears tall, with a little model of Kipper at the top.

"Happy birthday Kipper!" Robin said with a big smile.

"Oh guys!" exclaimed Kipper, tears in her eyes, "Thank you!"

After they had eaten some cake, and presents were exchanged, Kipper made an announcement.

"As you all know, I have been able to track down Red X, but not Starfire. But what you didn't know is that when I turn 18, my powers increase. I now posses the ability to see and find Starfire!"

All of the other titans just stared at her in shock.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy carefully, "You can do that?"

"Of course silly!" said Kipper with a grin.

"Well than get on and find her!" shouted Cyborg.

"I will, but not until around 9:30," she answered.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"You all know that Red X never appears on my radar until about that time, if we wait until than he should be away from Starfire, because he obviously doesn't take her with him."

"Great plan Kipper!" said Robin, beaming.

Kipper blushed.

And so, the titans waited anxiously until 9:30.

Than Kipper floated up into the air, and proceeded to meditate.

It took her a little while longer though, she wasn't used to this new power, and wasn't quite sure how to use it.

But finally, she flew back down excitedly.

"I found her, but she's not even on this world! She's on a distant planet called Carthy. We must take the T-Ship if we wish to find her."

So the titans immediately piled into the new and _improved _T-Ship.

Cyborg had built in a sixth compartment for Kipper.

And with that, they flew off to Carthy.

"We're coming Starfire," thought Robin, "We're coming."

**_Sorry it took so long to get to you guys, and that it was short. I'm kinda in a writers lull right now. _**

**_Plus I'm trying to write my other story at the same time (FYI : not a good idea) _**

**_Plus I've been busy with basketball practice and games. Plus I had to study really hard, because we had all kinds of Mid Year Tests. _**

**_Plus I had a band concert, and a chorus concert since I last updated! _**

**_And now I'm EXHAUSTED!_**

**_But I hope you enjoyed the story! :-)_**


	11. The Confrontation

_**The Confrontation**_

Starfires POV

I was right; Red X really did have something big planned for my birthday tomorrow!

He even stayed home today to plan it.

It is after all my 18th birthday.

But something's not right. I just know that something is going to happen today.

I just don't know what.

I won't let myself think about a rescue though.

I've never given up on Robin and the other titans, but I don't want to get my hopes up for no reason.

* * *

Regular POV

The titans had not realized how long it would take to get to Carthy!

By the time they had arrived, it was 8:30 at night! They were all aware that X would be back home in one hour.

Or so they thought.

They didn't realize that he had spent the day at home, and never left!

But of course, they had no clue, and were determined to find Starfire.

Once they were at the front door, Raven teleported to the other side, and unlocked it from inside.

The rest of the team rushed inside, all ready having discussed the battle plans, and split up.

* * *

Starfires POV

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I was awakened by strong hands, lifting me up, and carrying me bridal style out of my room.

Still drowsy from my nap, I couldn't see very well.

The figure ran with me down a hallway until he (I could tell by the muscular chest that it was a he) abruptly stopped. As the sleep cleared my eyes, I gasped.

Two other figures stood blocking our path.

* * *

Red Xs POV

It was 8:30. I had just gotten done planning Starfire birthday.

I was so pleased at myself for coming up with it all. I had transformed the entire forest into a beach!

There was even a little swimming pool for us. It was perfect, she would love it.

I was still glowing when the alarm on my wrist went off.

I ran to the control room, where on the monitors, I could see the teen titans entering the front door! How could they have found me?

It was than that I saw that they had another person with them. The same person that had been with them whenever they found me. She must have some sort of power that lets her find people! I mused.

I started to prepare to fight them, when a thought hit me. I didn't want to fight them. I just simply didn't wish to hurt them, even though I knew that they were here to rescue Starfire.

Wait, Starfire!

"I must get to her fast!" was all that registered in my brain.

knew that I would have to hand her over to them.

It had been selfish of me to keep her for all these months.

I knew that it was time to give her back her freedom.

Wait a minuet.

What was I thinking?

I was a villain after all!

But something in my heart told me that I needed to let go of Starfire.

Still, I needed to show her the beach before she left.

I just needed to hold her one more time.

I needed to say goodbye, for no doubt, the titans would never let me near her again.

And with that I ran to her room, where I found her sleeping peacefully.

I carefully picked her up, and ran to the Beach as fast as I could.

But when I was almost there, two figures blocked my pathway.

* * *

Robins POV

So we split up. I took the hallway right in front of me.

All that I could think of, as I ran through the labyrinth was Starfire.

How after so long, I was finally going to see my princess again.

I wondered if she'd changed. Had she cut her hair?

I hoped against hope that she hadn't. That was one of my favorite things about her.

How her fiery red hair fell down her back like a waterfall.

And her eyes.

Oh, Starfire's eyes.

Those beautiful emeralds could melt my heart. It had been so long since I had seen them.

I also wondered if she'd gotten taller like I have. I'm now as tall as she was when she got taken.

That was always something that bothered me, how I couldn't meet her eyes.

I had also gotten stronger.

(His muscles got WAY BIGGER!)

I could now literally sweep her off her feet.

I was so swept up in my thoughts about her, that I didn't notice Kipper running from the other direction.

We collided right in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh Kipper, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I apologized as I helped her up.

"Oh, I'm fine. I should have been looking out for you." She blushed.

Just than another person decided to join our little party, and ran up to us.

The first thing that I noticed was red.

A big red X across his chest.

And long red hair.

There was a person in his arms.

Starfire.

My Starfire.

* * *

Kippers POV

"Titans Split!" shouted Robin.

And so we split up.

I took the hallway to my right. As I ran through, a thought hit me that I had been trying to suppress.

Once Starfire rejoined the team, would I still be welcome? Or would they throw me out?

I don't think that I could stand the thought of leaving the teen titans.

They had been so kind to me.

Beast Boy had always been willing to play video games with me, and I even let him win sometimes.

Cyborg would always make me breakfast. Well, he would make me everything, breakfast, lunch, supper, desert. He was so sweet.

And Raven was so delightful to hang around with. She and I would go every morning to the _Dark Heart Café_ and listen to poetry.

Once in a while, I would even recite a poem that I made up. Most of them were about tragic love.

A love that was never meant to be.

Robin.

That was how I felt about him

. I had stopped resisting it after a year.

I was madly, hopelessly in love with him.

He was so sweet, so gentle.

And yet, he was tough, focused, and determined.

But I never expressed my feeling about him to anyone.

Not even Raven, who over the past year and a half, had become my best friend.

I knew that what I felt was a forbidden love.

Robin and Starfire were meant to be together. They should be together. They were perfect for each other.

At least, that was what I kept telling myself.

Oh, but Robin was so handsome.

His spiky black hair just looked so perfect.

And his muscles were so well defined.

He had really been working out since Starfire was taken. I guess he wanted to look his best when we found her. Or maybe, he was just trying to impress me.

No! He loves Starfire.

And Robin was so nice.

And his eyes, his lovely eyes. They were crystal blue, as clear as the purest water.

He had taken off his mask once while he was showering.

And I - really having to pee - had walked in on him just as he as getting out.

All he had on was a towel around his waist, his muscles standing out nicely!

He had looked at me with those beautiful eyes, and smiled a thousand watt smile.

His teeth were perfectly straight, whiter that white.

Of course I had turned a red as a tomato, a stuttering tomato.

"Oh, I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I d-didn't m-ean to walk in on y-you."

And than I ran out.

Later, he asked me if I was okay.

Than he apologized for scaring me off.

Ohhh, he was too sweet for his own good.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about him, that I wasn't paying attention.

I collided with somebody, and we went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

It wasn't until strong hands lifted me up, and hunky voice asked me if I was okay.

"Oh, I'm fine. I should have been looking out for you." was all that I could say.

I could feel my checks burning.

Just than, someone ran up to us.

It was Red X.

And he was holding Starfire in his arms.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time! My internet crashed! **

**Stupid Computer. That means that when I tried to get onto Fanfiction, a message popped up saying - Your internet is no longer in service. Your connection has broken. Please talk to your computer consultant if this appears again. Thank you! Have a Nice Day! I just about killed the machine! So We had to get it fixed, which cost 200 bucks! AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!**


	12. Rescued

_**Reunited**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Regular POV_**

Robin stood staring at Red X. His face didn't show any anger or hatred. In fact, it was completely blank.

The truth was, he didn't know what to think.

It had almost two years since he had seen Starfire, and now, he finds her in the arms of the man that kidnapped her in the first place?

Just than the sea of red moved, and Starfire lifted up her head. "Robin?"

_**Starfire POV**_

"Robin?" my voice was barley a whisper.

I lifted a trembling hand to him. "Am I dreaming, or are you really here?"

It was a few moments before he found his voice.

"Its really me Starfire. I'm here." Then he lifted up his communicator.

It was him that was doing the whispering now. "Titans, we found her."

_**Regular POV**_

"Titans, we found her," whispered Robin.

Raven gasped, relief showing in her eyes for a moment before they flickered back into her regular blank stare. (You know, Ravens regular look)

She immediately sunk into the ground, and repapered right next to Robin.

In an instant she had sized up the situation.

Robin and Kipper where standing really close.

They were both staring at Starfire, who was laying bridal style in Red Xs arm.

She had her hand outstretched to Robin, but it was shaking.

Raven could tell that she was very weak.

At the same time - Beast Boy and Cyborg had decided to search for Starfire together.

As soon as they got the message from Robin, Cyborg let out a ear splitting yell. "BOOOOOOOOYA! SHE'S COMING HOME BABY!"

Beast Boy transformed into a monkey, and was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement.

They both started to run to where Robin had communicated from. (communicated from?)

But when they got there, they stopped dead in their tracks. Robin and Kipper were standing abnormally close, Raven was surveying everything with that look of hers, and Starfire was lying in Red Xs arms.

"Umm," wondered Beast Boy after a few minuets. "What's going on?"

* * *

Suddenly, it was as if someone had un-paused the whole scene.

Everybody went into action.

Cyborg fired up his cannon, Raven used her powers to lift some crates into the air, Beast Boy transformed into a giant gorilla, Kipper got into a fighting stance, Robin took out a bird-a-rang, and Red X pressed a button on his utility belt.

Just as the titans charged, a large yellow bubble formed around X and Starfire.

Cyborg's cannon beam and the crates that Raven threw bounced right off. And nether Kipper, nor Beast Boy, nor Robin could force their way through. In short - it was a force field that none of the titans could penetrate. Inside, X gently laid Starfire down on the ground.

"I think that it's time for you to go home now Starfire," he said with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I don't feel like a villain at all."

"That means that it works," said Starfire with a smile of her own.

"What are you talking about?" X asked, confused.

"Everyday, I had CY-3 concoct a special Tamerianian drink. It makes even the hardest of hearts turn good, and kind. But it only works on a few people. My sister not included," she added sadly. "You've had enough of it, that from now on, you will always think and feel like a hero. Not a villain."

Red X didn't know how to react, and Starfire was afraid that he might get mad and hurt her. But after a second, he smiled, and hugged her until she was out of breath.

"Oh Starfire, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your amazing!" he breathed into her ear. She smiled, and returned the hug.

"I will return you to your friends, but there is something that I have to show you first."

Starfire looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You didn't really think that I would spend all day planning your birthday present just not to show you did you?" he asked mischievously. She grinned. "Of course not."

"Titans," she said turning to her friends. "I shall be back momentarily.

"WHAT?" they all screamed.

Then X teleported them to the beach.

_**At the beach**_

Starfire and Red X were sitting on the beach together, facing the "setting sun".

"Oh," breathed Starfire.

"It beautiful." They sat there for a while longer, until X hugged her.

"I guess this is goodbye than."

"At least for a little while," she replied. "But I will see you soon." But just before Red X pressed the teleport button on his belt, Starfire stopped him.

"Wait," she said softly. Then she leaned in close, and gave him the softest butterfly kiss on the cheek.

Yet to him, it was as if fireworks where going off on his face. He was left breathless.

"Thank you," he said, looking deep into her eyes once he got his voice back. And with that, they teleported back to some frantic titans.

Starfire turned to them. "Friends, when Red X turns off the force field, I don't want you to hurt him. Don't even touch him," she said, looking directly at Robin. "I'm serious."

And with that, the two hugged one more time, and then Red X turned off the giant yellow bubble.

Instantly, the titans sprang on Starfire

. They all held her while she started crying tears of joy at finally being reunited with them.

And as soon as they released her, she explained about X's _change _of heart.

All of the titans agreed that he could become a titan now, even though it took some persuading with Robin.

With that, the titans returned to the T-Ship, with Starfire in Robins arms.

Exhausted from the days excitement, she started to fall asleep. But right before her heavy eyelids closed, she whispered, "Robin, what is to happen now?"

"Your going home Starfire," whispered back Robin, a hot tear sliding down his cheek.

He finally had his princess back in his arms.

* * *

Kipper walked a few yards behind Robin and Starfire. What was to happen to her now that Robin had Starfire back in his arms?

* * *

Hey guys! I know it was short. I had 15 documents in my document manager all ready, and it wouldn't let me save this one.

And, being new, I foolishly decided to wait until the life of one of my other documents expired.

Then, with 1 day left (today) I realized that I could just delete them.

hehehehehehe...

**_I have an important review that I left on this story - Please Read It!_**

**_THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED!_**

**_I WILL HAVE MORE EXPLAINING KIPPER,_**

**_AND WHO ROBBIN ENDS UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH!_**

:-)


	13. The Kiss

_**The Kiss

* * *

**_

_**6 months since Starfire was rescued**_

Starfire floated into the main room with a huge smile on her face.

"Friends," she called out. "Look at what I have accomplished!"

"Not know Starfire!" called out Beast Boy and Cyborg, never taking their eyes off of their video game. "Friend Raven?" asked Starfire without much hope. "After this chapter Starfire," she answered in her monotone voice. Starfire sadly turned towards the practice room where Robin and Kipper were training. "Frien-" was all she got out before the both called, "After we're done!"

Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the first time that she had flown since Red X had taken her, and now, nobody wanted to know about it?

It had taken Starfire a long time to recover from the drug that he had given her. Because it was such a powerful medicine, and she had taken it every day for a year and a half, problems had occurred.

She hadn't been able to walk for about two months, and then once she had been able to, it wasn't for very long distances.

This morning she had woken up knowing that today would be the day that she would finally fly again. And so, after about a half an hour of trying, she felt herself rise up off of the ground.

Starfire had been so excited, that she had rushed out into the main room, just to find that NO ONE CARES!

She started to turn red in the face with anger. Her hands and eyes started glowing a bright green.

Starfire zipped into the air and flew down so that she was floating right in front of the boy's television screen.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her in disbelief.

"Star your-" But Starfire wouldn't let them finish.

"I WAS KIDNAPPED FOR A YEAR AND A HALF! I HAD BEEN DRUGGED SO OFTEN FOR SO LONG THAT WHEN I GOT BACK I COULDN'T GET OUT OF BED BY MYSELF! I HAD TO HAVE ASSISTANCE TO WALK FOR TWO MONTHS! I HAVEN'T FLOWN FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS! AND NOW THAT I CAN FINALLY FLY, I COME IN HERE TO SHOW YOU, AND _**NO ONE CAN EVEN SPARE A SECOND TO LOOK AT ME!**_"

By the time that she had finished, Raven had lowered her book so that her eyes were staring at her. Beast Boy and Cyborg had both dropped their game controllers and were watching her, bug-eyed. And Robin and Kipper had come out of the training room to stare at her.

Than, as soon as she had gotten mad, she calmed down.

Starfire zoomed around into the air giggling, "So, how do I look?"

It took a while for the other titans to adjust to her sudden change of mood.

But as soon as everyone got over her moment of anger, they couldn't stop praising her. Not even Raven.

Just then the alarm went off. "Titans go!" shouted Robin. "May I come to?" Starfire asked timidly.

She had not yet been allowed to go on missions while she was weak.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" asked Robin, worry and care for her laden in his voice.

"Yes," she replied confidently.

"Then let's get a move on!" shouted Beast Boy. "All of the bad guys will be gone by the time that we get there! And then I can't unleash my mad ninja skills on them! I've really been practicing!"

The rest of the titans laughed while Raven proceeded to pick him up in black energy and carry him out to the car.

She had an evil grin on her face when the others realized that the black bubble surrounding Beast Boy was sound proof.

* * *

It turned out to be Cinderblock robbing a bank.

"Time for my mad ninja skills!" shouted Beast Boy, running towards the giant stone criminal. But he didn't get very far until Cinderblock flicked him out of the way like a very pesky fly.

"Mad ninja skills my butt," shouted Cyborg, rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Titans, attack!" shouted Robin.

Immediately Raven flew into the sky and levitated three parked cars. She began to throw them right at Cinderblocks face. Cyborg charged up his cannon, but was still laughing from Beast Boys humiliation. His whole body was shaking, and so when he shot, his aim was a little off. Instead of hitting Cinderblock, the beam just barley missed Starfire, who had been flying overhead.

"Kippers time to shine," Kipper whispered to herself, then she ran towards the stone figure.

"Kipper! Watch out!" yelled Robin, but she didn't hear him.

Unbeknownst to her, Cinderblock had been watching her, wondering when this new threat would attack. So as soon as she had started running, he swung a massive arm at her.

Kipper caught it head on and was flung to across the street where she hit the side of a building and fell down to the cement below.

Robin raced over to her, and found that she was awake, rubbing the side of her head.

"Ohhhh," she groaned. Robin gently picked her up and laid her up against a parked car. He ordered her to stay put and not continue to fight.

And with that, he ran off to help the others.

Starfire had seen the whole thing with Kipper and felt a little twang of jealousy. But it was quickly rid of when Robin ran over to where she was standing.

"What's the matter? Don't feel like fighting today?" Then he flashed her one of his dazzling smiles.

"This is unusual," thought Starfire. "He doesn't normally act this way when in battle."

None the less, she smiled back at him.

"The tornado?" she asked slyly. "The tornado," he replied.

Starfire then picked him up by the arms. She held on tight until she was directly in front of Cinderblock. "Hey stone face!" shouted Robin. "Try this on for size!"

Starfire proceeded to spin Robin around and around and around until the pair was just a twirling blur. Suddenly, she let go of him, and he shot out and landed a mighty kick right to Cinderblocks head.

The giant was so dazed that his started flailing his arms wildly.

One hit Robin dead on.

He was flung to the ground, where he didn't move. "ROBIN!" screamed Starfire. All of the titans rushed to him, except for her.

Seeing the others, she knew that Robin would be okay. Than, as much as it pained her, she turned away from him and towards Cinderblock.

Her eyes started glowing the brightest green, as well as her hands.

"Arrrrggggg!" she started to scream.

Cinderblock had time to utter two words before she attacked.

"Oh crap."

The next ten minuets were just a blur of green and red. To put it mildly, Starfire just about killed the stone criminal.

After she was done, and the cops had taken away the unconscious figure, she turned towards the rest of the group, who was staring at her.

But once Starfire saw that Robin was awake and standing up, the green slowly left her eyes, and she fainted.

* * *

When Starfire awoke, she was sitting next to Robin in the T-car, her head on his shoulders.

She smiled for a split second before the others noticed that she had regained consciousness.

It turns out that she had been so relieved that Robin was awake, that she had fainted.

The whole ride home, her teammates gushed over what she had done in defeating Cinderblock. But Kippers compliments were just a mask for her true feelings inside.

Especially when they got home.

Robin insisted on carrying Starfire to her bed, incase she was still weak.

Once inside the tower, Kipper hurried to her own bedroom, where she laid down and started crying.

It was all just so unfair. Why oh, why did she have to love Robin? How could she have opened her heart like that when she knew how much Robin and Starfire loved each other?

But her tears were interrupted by her growling stomach. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

So, dabbing at her eyes, Kipper strode down the hallway.

But one scene stopped her dead in her tracks.

* * *

Robin had insisted on carrying Starfire up to her room.

He was still really impressed with what she had done to Cinderblock.

But at her door way, the young alien insisted on walking herself.

"Robin, I am fine! You do not need to lift me every place that we go!" And even though her voice was firm, the Boy Wonder could see the twinkle in her eyes, and a smile on her lips.

"But you might still be weak," he objected, wiggling his eyebrows.

Starfire giggled, "Really Robin, it is not necessary for you to carry me like this."

He just about set her down, when a evil smile passed over his lips.

"All righty than, I guess that I'll just have to carry you a different way!"

Then, ignoring Starfires shrieks and giggles, he slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes!

"How's this?" he asked playfully.

Just then, Starfire flew away from his arms, and hovered right above him.

"How is this?" she asked with a smirk.

Robin grinned, and grabbed her leg, pulling her back down to the ground.

He was about to say something back when their eyes met.

The pair stood frozen, just staring into each others eyes, until, slowly, Robin moved his face closer.

Starfire opened her eyes widely for a moment, than closed them, and started to move forward as well.

When their lips met, it was as if fireworks were going off.

Then Kipper turned the corner, and stared right at them!

* * *

**_Hehehe_**

**_Are you happy that I didn't have Robin kiss Kipper?_**

**_I will have my next chapter telling what Kipper says when she sees them KISSING! _**

**_:D_**


	14. Confessions and Photos

**_Confessions and Photos

* * *

_**

Kipper couldn't believe her eyes. Robin, the leader who had stole her heart was kissing Starfire - right in front of her!

Right when she had stepped around the corner, the couple had broken away.

"Kipper," said Robin, his brow furrowed. "Wait!"

But Starfire cut him off. She began to talk to her in a soothing voice, trying to ease the tension.

"Hello Kipper! I am pleased to see you! You know, we haven't really talked. I've heard a lot about you from Robin. He goes on, and on, and on about you. Would you care to join us in the main room for the supper? We are having the feast of break food!"

Kipper just stared at her. Before turning a bright shade of red, and running off.

"Kipper! Wait, please come back!" called Robin. He started to go after her, then Starfire caught his arm.

"Robin," she began, a sad note in her voice. "I know that you have the feelings for friend Kipper."

Before he could protest, she started talking again.

"I have been doing the talking with Raven, and well….she has hinted that you like her. And I know that you can choose whomever you want for a partner. So I'm asking that you make this decision by tomorrow morning. That way, you can't keep hurting either of us."

Starfire finished, her emerald eyes full of sadness and hurt. Then, with one small smile, she chased after Kipper.

Robin was left standing alone in the hallway, wondering what had just happened.

One minuet, the girl of his dreams had been kissing him, the next minuet the other girl that he like walked in on him.

Then in one split second, he had lost both!

Oh, what had he done wrong?

* * *

After Kipper had ran off, she had gone to the roof. There she sat on the edge of the tower, looking out over the water, the setting sun casting a warm pinkish glow over her.

She was crying softly to herself when she heard someone open the door.

"Kipper," asked a girlish voice quietly. "May I join you?"

"Sure, I don't care," muttered the young titan.

Starfire sat down right next to her and sighed.

"You know, it really is beautiful out here." "Not beautiful enough," replied Kipper. "What do you mean?" inquired the alien softly.

"I mean that I'm not beautiful enough. I mean, that I'm not as beautiful as you."

"Oh," Starfire said, her emerald eyes turning out towards the water.

"You know Kipper, Robin really does care for you. He cares a great deal."

"Yeah, but he kissed you," Kipper immediately regretted saying it. She timidly turned to Starfire, to see if she was upset. But she was still gazing out at the water, a sad smile on her face.

"What does a kiss mean? Just because to peoples lips touch each other does not mean that they are in love. I admit that I'm in love with Robin, but I'm not so sure about him. I know that before I was kidnapped, he at least had a crush on me. But, now I'm not so sure. I know how much he likes _you_ Kipper. I know how much time you two have spent together. And I am saddened. Yet, at the same time, happy. I will be happy for you and Robin, no matter who he picks. Because no matter how much it hurts, I am willing to let him go. I love him enough to set him free, let him make him own decisions. That is what love really is Kipper. To care for someone so much, that you'd do anything for them."

"What do you mean 'who he picks'?"

After the red haired teen had explained what she had said to Robin in the hall, Kipper returned her gaze to the setting sun, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I understand now," she whispered. "And Starfire? Thank you so much. He really deserves someone as great as you."

Then the two girls exchanged smiles, before waiting in silence to see who Robin would choose.

* * *

Robin laid on his bed, thinking about the decision that he had to make.

His heart was torn in two. How could he choose between two people that he deeply cared about?

This was how he fell asleep, dreaming about the girls, wondering who he would choose.

He suddenly woke up. It was 6 in the morning!

He had to make his choice - but he still didn't know which one!

Just than he noticed a picture of all the titans standing together in front of the tower hanging on his wall.

With a small smile, he reached under his bed until he found what he was looking for.

His personal box.

Robin kept a secret box containing all of his most treasured items, so that when ever he got sad or lonely, he could pull them out, and fell secure.

In it, he had an individual picture of each titan.

They were sitting in a neat little stack, with a blue rubber band binding them together.

He gently pulled it off, and smiled at the first photo staring back at him.

It was Cyborg, sitting at a table in a buffet. He had mountains of dirty dishes piled high on all sides.

The next picture was one of Beast Boy. Raven had taken this picture of him, in his room while he was asleep. It showed him in green pajamas, with stuffed animals surrounding him. All green stuffed animals of course. Once she had taken it, she had immediately printed off a copy for each other titan.

Boy, was the changeling mad!

That brought him to Ravens picture. It was of her sitting on the main room couch. Her eyes, just barley peeking over the edge of what looked like a thousand year old book.

Then came Kippers photograph. It was on her 18th birthday, and she was blowing out her candles. Her perfect, straight, white teeth smiling, her eyes shining.

Robin smiled, before lifting it up to reveal Starfires picture. It was of her standing on the edge of titan tower. The sun was just setting in the background, casting a beautiful pink glow over the entire roof. Starfires body was turned out towards the water, but her head and shoulders were half turned back to face the camera. Her long, red hair was flowing in the breeze, and her emerald eyes were shining brilliantly in the late evening light.

So Robin sat there, holding the two pictures in his hand. When all of a sudden, it was as if someone had flipped a switch.

He new who he really loved.

Then, with a smile, Robin gathered up all of the pictures, placing them back into their neat little pile, and round the blue rubber band over them.

Then, after placing them carefully back into the box, and placing the box back underneath his bed, he walked out of his room to go talk to one of the girls.

* * *

The two titans had remained up on the roof for about another hour, before returning to their rooms.

Suddenly, one of them heard a knock on their door.

And the voice of their leader calling out "May I come in please?"


	15. Coosen

_**Choosen**_

"Hey Kipper," said Robin with a small smile. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied, her back to him, staring out the window.

"Kipper, I-" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Robin, I've been thinking a lot. About Starfire, about my feelings…..about you. And I've come to a conclusion. You need to be with Starfire, you two belong together. She obviously love's you, and I know that you love her back." She finished, and turned to him with a large smile. "Besides, I think I've found someone else to fall for."

Robin beamed at her. "Ok Kipper, thank you! You just made this a whole lot easier!" (For he had been intending to tell her that he hadn't chosen her)

He rushed over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

Then, just before he left, he brushed his lips against her cheeks - just the softest of kisses.

"A friendship kiss," he replied to her quizzical stare.

Then, with a final backwards glance, he left her room - before returning a moment later with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"So, who's your crush?"

"I'll never tell!" was her answer, before he left.

After he was gone, Kipper sat on her window ledge and thought about what had just happened.

It had all happened so fast! In less than a two minuets, he had been out of there. But Kipper was glad, she knew that he was coming to tell her that he had chosen Starfire, and this way made it less painful.

Besides, with Beast Boy as her new crush, she would have plenty to keep her busy!

* * *

Starfire was sitting on her bed, staring at a photo of her and Robin on the beach together. She was splashing him with water, while he attempted to dunk her.

Looking at the picture, she laughed, before hearing a loud knock at her door.

When she opened it, she was greeted by a powerful kiss from Robin.

"I love you Starfire," he whispered when they pulled apart for air. "And I'll never let you go."

* * *

_**Yeah! It's FINALLY DONE! See, I had it all planed out from the begging that Robin would chose Starfire! (I'm a HUGE StarxRob fan!) :D**_

Comment on what you thought of the story!

I will now continue work on The Wedding!


End file.
